


Is Something Burning?

by daddydanielthespaniel, HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, I strongly stan Magnus being a worse cook even though he's centuries old, M/M, and Alec being a good or at least decent cook because he took care of izzy a lot growing up, happiness, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydanielthespaniel/pseuds/daddydanielthespaniel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: Magnus and Alexander have come to the conclusion that Alec is much better at cooking than his boyfriend.OrMagnus has sensed the hard work Alec has recently been put through, so he attempts to cook him breakfast in bed. Alec wakes up to breakfast not in their bed, but burning in the kitchen.





	Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to write something cute fluffy, because I'm much better at writing this than smut. Also, I very strongly believe that despite Magnus' much older age, he is way worse at cooking than Alec. In fact, he can't really cook at all, unless by cook you mean cook up drama. In that case, he's fantastic. ;) Enjoy! PS: The co-creator is one of my newest, dearest friends. She didn't ACTUALLY co-write, but she put the lenny face into my document at the beginning, so I figured I might as well promote my buddy. :D

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
BEEP.  
BEEP.

“Wha-?” Alec yawned out. “Magnus?” He then looked over, noticing the person in question was no longer in bed. The brown-haired man rolled his eyes so hard, nearly his entire body moved along with them. That’s when he heard it again.

BEEP.

This caused Alec to sigh and get out of bed. He pulled on his sweat pants and made his way towards the source of the sound. “Magnus?” He called out, stopping when he opened the door to look around. Hearing the annoying sound again, he drowsily made his way to the kitchen with another yawn. The sight in front of him was enough to laugh himself awake. “Magnus-” He giggled. “Is something burning?” 

The older man jumped, immediately turning his body in the direction of Alec. The latter could see a mix of embarrassment and disappointment on his face. His face turned a deep shade of red, which was uncommon for the warlock, and he turned back towards the stove, trying to wave at smoke with his hand. With another yawn and a small chuckle, the Lightwood boy made his way over and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, hugging him tightly from behind. Alec peeked over his shoulder. 

At the sight before him, Alec furrowed his brow before stifling a laugh. “Magnus? Is that… were those eggs?” Despite Magnus’ muscular build, he practically shrunk in on himself. Alec couldn’t help but grin. “Magnus, you know I’m the one who cooks. Why didn’t you wake me up if you wanted eggs so badly? On second thought, you don’t even eat eggs. What’s going on with you?” He felt the man sigh and slide away from him, dropping a spatula onto the counter and groaning.

“I was trying to cook you breakfast in bed. You cannot have breakfast in bed if you are not in bed.” Magnus explained with hints of stress coming from his voice.  
“Well.. I can’t really eat the breakfast either way. It’s kind of..” He glanced at the pan again, noting the completely black lump, and turned his attention back to the warlock in front of him. “Dead.” He laughed, eliciting a snort. Covering his mouth to try to calm down, he looked at Magnus fondly. The man had a sort of disappointed look on his face, one that showed he was disappointed in himself rather than Alec.

Alexander sighed. “Babe, come on. It’s just eggs. I can teach you how to make them if it’s really that important-”

“It is important.” The warlock interrupted sadly. “You’ve been so caught up in the stresses of the Institute, and the Clave, and all of your friends… I wanted to do something nice. For you. To take your mind off of things for just a moment.” He let out a sigh. “I’m terribly sorry I couldn’t do that for you..” Magnus made to leave, but was stopped.

Alec cupped the man’s face in his left hand, bringing it up to kiss his lips softly. “I’m fine, Mags. I promise. If I’m not, I’ll let you know, okay?” Magnus grimaced but nodded. “Let me show you how to make pancakes. I have information that a certain warlock likes them much more than eggs.” This elicited a smile and a laugh from Magnus.

“Thank you sweet pea.”

“Please don’t call me sweet pea.”

“Deer cabbage?”

“Wha- no.”

“Deviled egg?”

“Magnus please-”

“Pumpkin?” Magnus grinned when Alec remained silent. Finally, the younger of the two let out a sigh.

“Fine. Pumpkin works.” This caused Magnus to clap his hands together in his usual diva way, grab Alec’s hand, and drag him over to the fridge. Upon opening it, he looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

“Now Pumpkin. Tell me what we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable, or at least decent. Let me know if you have a prompt for me to write, because I'm always happy for suggestions! x


End file.
